


to show you the lights

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: At one of the large tables with the winding seats, there’s Ignis, clad in his pajamas and scribbling away at something in his notepad. Even as Noct watches, he brushes a piece of his hair out of his eyes and leans a little further over the book, shadows thrown across his face by one of the lanterns at the restaurant that never seem to go out.Noct smiles, sleepy and starting to swelter again in this shirt, and winds his way across the restaurant to him. “Specs.”





	to show you the lights

_i swear i'd burn this city down to show you the light_

 

Galdin Quay is hot.

Even in the clutches of night it’s overly humid, heat blanketing down upon Noctis’s bare skin as he sprawls across the bed. The… the empty bed. He cracks an eye open, dragging himself back from the very edges of sleep. Ignis is gone. The whine catches in the back of his throat but the prince pushes himself up anyway, rolling over onto his side and then up onto his feet.

The curtains are drawn across the large windows, but the room is small enough to see he’s not there. The bathroom is empty. The lock isn’t on their door, though, he realizes after a few, long, blurry moments of standing there, naked and half asleep. Ignis has… gone out. At two in the morning. He almost starts for the door before he remembers his lack of clothing, and actually does whine this time. It had been too _hot_ for clothes last night. He’d been _sweating_ naked, barely wanting to _touch_ Ignis because of it. But he hadn’t wanted him to _go,_ especially at such an odd time for someone who slept so regularly.

It’s with resignation, but worried resignation, that he grabs his boxers to step into and… right, he hadn’t even unpacked his pajamas last night. Shit. Ignis’s clothes, worn and wrinkled from yesterday, are still folded on the chair. Noct thinks about it for a half second before hooking his shirt from the pile and sliding it on.

It’s long, as he expects, falls down past his hips a little and his hands get tangled in the cuffs when tries to do up the buttons. He gives up after two, lets the sleeves fall down over his hands as he pads out of their hotel room.

It is unsurprisingly hot as he stops outside of Coctura’s empty kitchen. There’s no one out. Of course not. It’s two in the morning. And yet, at one of the large tables with the winding seats, there’s Ignis, clad in his pajamas and scribbling away at something in his notepad. Even as Noct watches, he brushes a piece of his hair– not quite bedhead, although clearly recently so– out of his eyes and leans a little further over the book, shadows thrown across his face by one of the lanterns at the restaurant that never seem to go out.

Noct smiles, sleepy and starting to swelter again in this shirt, and winds his way across the restaurant to him. “Specs.”

Ignis’s attention snaps up, hair falling back into his eyes. “Noct,” he says, immediately getting to his feet. “What are you–”

“Stay there.” He waves a hand, and then proceeds to trip over his own feet. “Unf–”

“Noct!” Ignis doesn’t stay put, and launches forward to catch him. Fingers curl around his arm, pulling him upright. “Are you alright?”

“I’m– don’t worry so much,” he mumbles, sliding his arms around Ignis’s waist. “I’m just sleepy… why are you up?”

“Just working on something from the restaurant earlier.” Ignis gently rests his hands on his back, tucking him up against his chest. “You–” He stops, going curiously quiet. Then his hand pauses on the fabric of the shirt Noct is wearing. “Are you wearing my dirty shirt?”

He huffs a laugh against Ignis’s pajamas, nosing at the skin that’s exposed where the neckline dips low. “‘s not dirty, you just wore it yesterday. It doesn’t smell dirty, anyway.”

“You _smelled_ my shirt?”

“It smells like you.” He’s too tired to be embarrassed. He wouldn’t be embarrassed, anyway.

Ignis makes a disgruntled noise, tracing his fingers along his spine. “I’d imagine it smells like sweat, given the heat here at the Quay.”

“Smells like you,” Noct repeats, and leans a little more heavily against Ignis’s chest.

“Noct…” He sighs heavily, although it doesn’t stop his hand from sliding down past his waist and to a hip. And then his hand stills again. “Noct. You’re not wearing any pants.”

“‘m wearing pants…”

“You’re only wearing boxers!”

“There’s no one else here,” Noct whines, sliding his hands down past his hips, too. Too bad that _he’s_ wearing pants, though. “Everyone’s asleep.” If he uses that excuse to rock his hips forward into Ignis’s, briefly, earning him a noise that sounds like half of a gasp and half of a groan, well.

“Not here, dear.” It’s a breath of a whisper, Ignis leaning forward to tilt his face into Noctis’s hair. “Although I suspect you’d fall asleep on me, anyway.”

He’s teasing. It still irks Noct, but… he’s probably right. It wouldn’t be the first time he fell asleep during _activities_ , much to his chagrin. Ignis just gets up so _early_ and goes to bed so _late_. It’s not his fault he’s tired when they try to do things sometimes, sneaking a moment here and there when their lives get busy. Normally, things go off without a hitch. Yes, he’s using that turn of phrase.

“I would not fall asleep,” he complains, pulling back. “I could blow you right now– I could blow you in Coctura’s kitchen and no one would know.”

 _“Not_ a chance,” Ignis says quickly, although there is a blush deepening along his cheeks. It’s beautiful.

“Fine, you can blow me.”

 _“You’re_ blowing hot air, I’m afraid.” Ignis’s hand squeezes his hip, but he steps away. “Back to the room, Noct.”

He wants to huff, or laugh, or press the kitchen blow job idea further if only to ignite the flush growing at Ignis’s neck. But he is sleepy, and standing here is getting old fast. Going to crawl back in bed sounds much better. “Alright,” he says, and starts back for the room. Ignis lingers, gathering his things from the table, and so Noct takes the time to arch his back in a stretch, and then raise his arms above his head when his beloved advisor takes too long. It hikes up the shirt even more, and _now_ Ignis is prompted to move faster; a hand closes around a handful of the fabric and pulls it down, forcing Noct to drop his arms back to his sides again.

“ _Behave_ , Highness.”

He thinks he might honest-to-God giggle, and will probably be teased for it in the morning. But he hightails it back to their hotel room as quickly as he can go without tripping again. Ignis follows at a more leisurely pace, and there is humor alight in his eyes when he turns on the lamp.

“Oh God, the light–!” Noctis throws his hands over his eyes. “It’s too bright, stop! Turn it off!”

“Oh, _I’m_ sorry.” That _tone_ . He’s going to wipe that smirk off his face just as soon as his retinas stop burning. “Did that make that you _uncomfortable?”_

“I swear to the _Gods_ , Ignis–”

There’s the soft laughter he expects, and then the light clicks off. Noct carefully peeks through his fingers first at the darkness, and then at a noise, the sound of heavy fabric being shifted.

Ignis is pulling the curtains back, and the moonlight fills the room with a gentle glow.

“Oh…”

Ignis throws him a smile. “Better?” he asks, and Noctis nods slowly.

They had drawn the curtains during the day, but now Noct wonders why they hadn’t opened them as soon as darkness had fallen. Galdin is… beautiful. He’s always thought that, especially at dawn and dusk even if he doesn’t get to often experience the former. But now, cloaked in darkness, the dock and their room bathed in moonlight… he can even see all the stars in the sky and, much as any meteor shower or stargazing expedition he has gone on with Ignis, it takes his breath away.

It never fails. They’ve been stargazing since they were young. He was four the first time Ignis had started talking to him about the stars. He was five the first time they had snuck out of the Citadel to go look at them. Cor had caught them, and then stayed to watch them instead of sending them back to bed. Their little excursions hadn’t occurred too often after middle school had begun, but one of the very first things they had done upon setting out on this journey had been to catch the meteor shower outside of the city. How amazing it had been, to be away from the lights of Insomnia because it had made the stars shine even more brighter. It’s not the same here, where there’s the lights from the Quay, but it’s nearly so; the starlight reflects off of the ocean, illuminated with fish and the cast of shadows from the lanterns.

He’d say it’s like something from a movie, but then that was just be way too sappy.

“Iggy.” He holds out his hand, wiggles his fingers. “Come back to bed.”

He lingers at the window for a moment longer, and then acquiesces. He crosses the room and settles on the bed next to him, folding his arms beneath his head. “It’s not a bad view, Noct.”

“Course it’s not.”

“Quite beautiful.”

Noct rolls over to face the windows. “Yeah.”

“Although not as beautiful as you.”

Heat flares up at the back of his neck. Oh, payback is coming _quick_. He groans and very lightly kicks at Ignis’s shin. “Quit it.”

Ignis’s laughter is warm and encompassing, sinking into his skin like the heat at the resort.

Noct squirms, pulling the pillow over his head. “I need to sleep, I’m going back to sleep.”

Ignis nestles up against his back, against the shirt of his that Noctis is still wearing, and he doesn’t complain this time. “Whatever you say. Highness,” he says, and brushes his lips against the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyee my ffxvalentines piece for @awoler on twitter! I did not expect to get this done in time for Valentines but I pushed orz also yes the title is shamelessly from FOB
> 
> I loved every one of your ships and suggestions! Ignoct is my ride or die so I chose them, and also got Galdin, stargazing, Noct in Iggy's shirt, pet names, um... I tried to get as many as possible LOL I hope you enjoy and have a great Valentines full of Ignoct and FFXV love <3


End file.
